


what would she say

by nbs4



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbs4/pseuds/nbs4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if this had happened to me, wouldn't she do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	what would she say

Sissel crossed her arms. "How dumb is this? You, detective guy," she said, turning to Jowd (who was standing in the doorway) "Do you believe he did it?"

He sighed. "We're just making sure, ma'am."

"It's miss." Sissel spat. "It will be ma'am if you ever let him out of here."

Jowd raised an eyebrow. "You're his fiancée?"

"Yeah." Sissel sighed. "Yeah, I am." 

Jowd looked at the floor. "Well, I'm engaged as well, so I understand-"

Sissel squinted at him. "No, you don't. What if they can't acquit him? I know he didn't do it, but no one else does..." She grabbs his shoulders. "You have to get him out of there. Yomiel didn't do it, I swear to God, I see him when he's programming. He's not giving information out, he's not mailing it either or meeting up with people! I swear, I would know, I live with him!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please..."

Jowd noticed Sissel's purple hair, youthful face...it reminded him of Alma. He imagined the girl as his own fiancée, and he had to ask himself: what would  _she_ say? If I was in this situation, wouldn't she do the same? Begging, tears in her eyes, trusting from the bottom of her heart that her loved one is good and pure. 

All a sudden, Jowd grabbed Sissel and hugged her. He couldn't help her out in any other way. He didn't know if Yomiel was a spy, but he knew that this woman was sure that he wasn't. 

Sissel stepped back, a blank look on her face. She blinked for a second, wiped a tear away and whispered "thank you" before sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by pretty much any Ghost Trick fanfiction I've seen on here (mostly Yomiel/Fian!Sissel though I've seen a few Alma/Jowd ones) so thank you guys for the unknowing creative assistance!


End file.
